life goes on
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Segelintir potret historia hidup sulung Megurine dan Nakajima itu. [lukigumiya]


【drink】

"Luki, minta minum!" Gumiya menarik ujung kemeja putih temannya, rona merah di pipi sedikit terbentuk karena kepanasan akan udara musim panas, "Kulitku terbakar rasanya! Haus!"

Luki menggeleng, menyeringai kecil. Ia memamerkan kaleng sodanya yang masih terisi setengah di tangan kanan, menggoyangkan isinya sampai bergemericik di depan netra peridot kembar Gumiya, "Tinggal satu, sayang."

Gumiya melipat tangannya kesal, ia menarik lengan Luki agar lebih turun ke arahnya―Luki yang jangkung memang menyebalkan, "Berikan atau aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa!" serunya sambil merengut, merajuk.

Pemuda berambut hijau merebut paksa kaleng soda itu, meminumnya sampai sedikit tumpah di ujung bibir merahnya yang tadinya kering karena terik matahari, menatap Luki penuh esensi, kemudian mendesah lega, "Dingin, eheh!"

(Luki membeku di tempat, "Gumiya, itu―" _Ciuman tidak langsung, bukan?―_ )

* * *

【embrace】

"Tidur." Luki menutup ponselnya, melembarnya ke sembarang tempat di sofa merah ranum itu dan melangkah ke meja Gumiya di pojok kamar, tempat pemuda ringkih itu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, "Gumiya, tidur. Sudah jam sebelas."

Ketika Luki meletakkan tangannya di pundak kiri Gumiya, yang disentuh mengusap matanya, menoleh pada Luki, "... eh? Oh, selamat malam, Luki! Sudah... makan? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lelah.

Pemuda berambut jambu menghela napas rendah, ia merunduk dan segera mengangkat pinggang Gumiya ke dalam gendongannya, Gumiya bergumam kecil dan menaruh dahinya pada pundak Luki, "Lihat dirimu dan kantung mata itu, Nakajima Gumiya," kelakarnya malas.

Gumiya terasa sangat ringan, tapi sangat nyata dalam rengkuhannya. Pemuda bersurai hijau rumput itu tertawa sangat pelan, "Luki khawatir, ya―eh, jangan jatuhkan aku!" ucapnya panik sembari memegang bahu Luki.

(Sulung Megurine itu menutup mulut Gumiya dengan tangan kanannya setelah menjatuhkan anak itu ke sepi tempat tidur, "Diam, Gumiya. Tidur." Gumiya tersenyum.)

* * *

【insensitive】ft. Hatsune Mikuo

Suka itu hal yang wajar. Cinta mungkin sedikit berlebihan, tapi kasmaran anak muda jaman sekarang sama sekali tidak aneh dilihat mata.

Luki, Mikuo, dan Gumiya. Tipikal tiga sahabat laki-laki yang sering ditonton pada telenovela melodramatis petang hari. Suka pada gadis manis biasanya bagian dari alur cerita, lalu ada konflik kecil sebagai pemanis murahan.

Luki orang yang dingin namun punya eksplosi di dalam, Mikuo serampangan dan suka bermain ponsel genggamnya, Gumiya tipe lamban yang suka merangkum di perpustakaan.

"Luki! Mikuo!" Gumiya bertopang dagu, sedikit merengut dan mengabaikan susu coklat moka di hadapannya, menatap dua pasang mata di seberangnya, "Apa kalian sungguh tidak punya orang yang kalian suka? Membosankan."

(Luki mendengus geli, Mikuo mendelik ke arah lain. _Tidak peka sekali, sih, Gumiya. Bikin patah hati, tahu._ )

* * *

【blood】

Akhir-akhir ini Luki mencium bau besi karatan yang sedikit amis―sedikit asing memang―setiap ia membuka pintu kamar Gumiya ketika ia bingung. Tapi dari mana?

Sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya Gumiya yang sedang membaca buku tebal di ranjang, pantulan diri Luki yang jangkung dan berambut jambu di kaca kamar pemuda berkacamata merah (yang sedang ditanggalkan) itu, almanak masehi yang secara imajiner menunjuk ke tanggal pada hari ini, dan gunting besar di meja.

Tunggu, gunting besar di meja untuk apa berdiam di sana? Luki menoleh pada Gumiya yang ada di ranjang. Adik kelasnya itu sepertinya biasa saja―seperti, Gumiya pada umumnya.

"Luki?" Gumiya tersenyum lebar, tiba-tiba saja ia ada di tepi ranjang dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah yang lebih tua, "Kenapa melamun? Pikiranmu tidak sedang disini, ya?" Ia tertawa pelan, memukul bahu Luki dengan bukunya jenaka.

(Luki menggeleng sangkal―dan ia bersumpah melihat banyak goresan merah di bawah lengan jaket putih Gumiya.)

* * *

【two】

"Gumiya." Setiap topik mereka mengenai kata kunci fotografi, kamera, potret dan gambar―rasa-rasanya suara Luki selalu tergolong kesal, "Foto di galeri kameramu tidak variatif sama sekali."

Untungnya hari ini Gumiya sedang meninggalkan kameranya di rumah untuk diiisi dayanya―(Luki dan) Gumiya terlalu banyak bermain potret kemarin petang, "Ah, sungguh? Rasanya tidak sama, kok!"

Luki menggebrak meja sampai dua gelas berisi teh dingin rasa melati di atasnya ikut bergidik―seperti Gumiya sekarang, yang berkeringat dingin, "Memang! Yang beda cuma aku yang sedang tidur atau aku yang sedang menguap, kurang ajar."

Gumiya menatap sedih Luki, menyesap tehnya dengan nelangsa. Luki paling tidak suka akan Gumiya yang bakal merajuk karena dibentak―tadinya. Pemuda dengan rambut jambu itu menahan napas ketika Gumiya menyerukan idenya sambil tertawa polos.

("Luki, foto berdua, yuk! Biar romantis!")

* * *

【denial】

"Hoi, Gumiya," Luki memanggil kasar, Gumiya menoleh bingung, menyiratkan kata _apa_ dalam tolehannya, "pinjam kameramu, dong."

Gumiya melangkah pada Luki, sebelumnya memiringkan kepala sedikit terlebih dahulu, tersenyum lebar, "Untuk apa? Katanya tidak suka fotografi?" ganggunya menimbulkan decakan kesal dari Luki.

("Berisik." "Ahahah―")

Luki merebut paksa kamera yang ada di tangan Gumiya―untungnya dari awal memang pemuda berambut lumut itu sudah berniat mengulurkan benda itu sehingga tidak akan terjatuh, "Gumiya."

"Apa?" Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Luki yang matanya berada di balik kotak film kamera. Padahal biasanya pemuda jangkung bersurai gulali itu paling terlihat emosinya dari iris cerinya! "Gantian. Lihat ke sini."

(Gumiya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera, Luki berdiam diri.)

("Luki, bagaimana―" "Kamu jelek! Jelek banget, sama sekali tidak fotogenik!" _Gumiya imut sekali, demi Tuhan, seseorang, tolong bunuh Luki―_ )

* * *

【here】

Gumiya suka membawa kameranya itu ke mana pun ia berlari. Jemarinya menekan tombol abadi yang merekam semua eksistensi momen nyata dalam sekejap mata. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menyukainya.

"Gumiya," Luki memutar mata, melipat kedua tangannya dan sedikit merunduk pada temannya yang masih asik melihat galeri kameranya, "aku melihat ke jendela, kau foto. Aku bermain ponsel, kau foto. Aku tidur, kau foto juga."

Protes tersirat. Gumiya belum melihat mata Luki saat diajak bicara, layar kamera lebih menarik! (Luki sakit hati, nih.) "Soalnya, Luki sangat keren bila di foto!"

("Oh, ya?" "Tidak bohong!")

Gumiya menengadah tiba-tiba, Luki merasa jantungnya berhenti memompa darah mendadak ketika wajah mereka terasa sangat dekat. Gumiya mengerjapkan mata, tidak sadar akan hal yang terjadi.

(Ia tersenyum lebar melihat rona merah di wajah Luki, "Ehehe, wajah Luki lucu sekali! Lihat kemari, aku foto, ya!"

 _Pipi Gumiya ikut mengh_ _angat di antara angin bukit tinggi._ )

* * *

 **done.**


End file.
